


Captain America's Ass Appreciation Club

by KMYash



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Humor, Multi, Tony/Wanda friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMYash/pseuds/KMYash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda and Tony become friends over Steve’s ass</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America's Ass Appreciation Club

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work but I wanted to finish it. Possibly plan to rewrite this one later.

Neither of them really understood how they got to this point. It started off with looks of mutual understanding years ago and now it was practically a weekly club for the two of them. Tony claimed it was Steve’s fault. Steve and his strong arms, perfect all American face, and fabulous ass. It was at about this time in the rant that both Tony and Wanda started getting a bit glossy eyed. 

Long ago, before everything went bad and started to get better again, Tony and Wanda had come to an understanding. They were both ridiculously attracted to Steve Rogers and Steve Rogers seemed to be content to possibly willfully ignore that fact. It was awkward at first, knowing that they were both painfully attracted to the same man, but as time wore on they bonded over that fact. Occasional nights having a drink together, later it was soda, talking about whatever thing Steve had done that week that made them weak in the knees.

It was a few weeks after Wanda had rejoined the Avengers officially and there was still a lot of awkwardness between Wanda and most of the Avengers. One night she walked into the kitchen and found Tony there, watching video of the latest team training session. Wanda snorted, knowing what had most of Tony’s attention. Tony looked up, surprised to see anyone in the kitchen this late at night.

“I see your hobbies haven’t changed that much Tony.”

He gave her a look but she offered him a serene smile that seemed to interrupt any chance at his getting offended. She pulled out the chair next to Tony and sat down, pausing the video he had been watching. They talked for the rest of the night. Tony complained about how Steve seemed to look exactly the same as he had the day they thawed him from the ice, spoke to her about everything that had happened while she had been gone, and talked about his latest ideas. Wanda listened quietly, inserting a comment here and there and getting involved in the conversation when it turned towards the Young Avengers. By the time morning arrived Wanda was feeling like she truly a part of the Avengers for the first time in a long time. 

It wasn’t always easy in the mansion. Not everyone was comfortable with her being back and crossing paths with the Vision was understandably difficult. And yet it seemed that one night of talking had brought Tony back into her ring of friends and he seemed to be there for her when she needed him. When she felt ganged up upon by some of the team Tony could often be seen rolling his eyes and wagging his eyebrows to make her smile. Other times they would be listening to the inspiring speech Steve gave before a mission and Tony would make eye contact with her before staring pointedly at certain parts of the Captain’s tight uniform. Sometimes Wanda had to cover her mouth to stop an unladylike snort from escaping, but most of the time she joined Tony in staring.

There were some benefits to becoming friends with Tony Stark all over again. Being able to return home, because Avenger’s Mansion was the only true home she ever had, was a big one. Videos and pictures of Steve from interesting angles with silly messages in her email always made her laugh. Tony also seemed to bring more people to her. Steve being welcoming towards Wanda wasn’t a surprise for anyone. It didn’t gain any supporters from the anti-Wanda crowd. On the other hand, Tony’s apparent approval seemed to gain the support of a few of the new Avengers who had been weary of her because of her history. Tony also seemed to go out of his way to invite the Young Avengers over to the mansion for random occasions. That was probably what Wanda had appreciated most about their rekindled friendship. She had been unsure of how to interact with Billy and Tommy but Tony had given her the chance to learn.

One night after training with the Young Avengers, Wanda had been discussing her idea for a new outfit with Jan when Tony and Steve walked into the kitchen. Both men smiled and greeted the women, but Tony grinned brighter as he patted, although Wanda thought it would be more accurate to say petted, Steve’s arm. Jan and Wanda went back to their conversation while Tony and Steve made coffee. It wasn’t done with any forethought or planning but when Wanda saw the cup on the counter close to Steve’s hip and the edge, she just… gave it a little help falling off the counter. 

“Shoot.”

Steve grumbled as he quickly grabbed the roll of paper towels and started to clean up the spilt coffee. That was when Wanda and Tony got an eyeful. Steve was on his hands and knees wiping the floor and that gave the room a perfect view of his ass. Tony only spared a quick moment away from staring to look over at Wanda and mouthed ‘you?’ to her. At this point Jan stood up laughing and patted Wanda on the shoulder.

“Well, as much as I’m only human, I’ll leave you guys to the view.”

Wanda blushed at Jan’s statement and Tony offered her his best grin. Steve poked his head up above the counter line with a confused look on his face, obviously not getting the picture. He shrugged simply and went back to cleaning the floor. Tony and Wanda enjoyed the view.

After that it seemed that the two couldn’t help themselves. Often they would ‘drop’ things or ask for Steve’s help for things that would require him to stretch out. It got to the point that it wasn’t always about staring at Steve, sometimes it was more about who could get Steve to contort or show off the most skin. This wasn’t the entirety of their friendship. While not as enthused about science as Tony was, Wanda often offered to contribute her probability skills (because changing reality would not be appreciated and she knew that) to help with his various projects. Tony always refused and Wanda patiently listened to his rants about magic versus science. They took longer than her brother’s rants but they were just the same to deal with. 

It had been a few months since Wanda had rejoined the Avengers and she and Tony had collected a veritable scrapbook of pictures of Steve. Tony had even offered to actually print and bind it, claiming that it would probably make him a second fortune. These days Tony’s and her interactions weren’t mostly about Steve anymore. Sure there would probably always be a bit of swooning over their dear Captain but more often than not there were discussions about the latest episode of Dog Cops and harmless gossip about what various teammates were doing.

It was one of these days when they were simply talking about nothing in particular when it appeared that their little club was up. Wanda was making tea and Tony was hoarding the coffee pot when there was a flash. Now everyone knew that sneaking up on an avenger was a bad idea but everyone still did it anyways so both Tony and Wanda knew there was a fifty fifty chance it was just Hawkeye messing with them. Instead it was Steve, happily holding a camera up.

“Great view if I do say so myself. Maybe it could make it into your book.”  
Steve smiled at their confusion before pulling out his phone and showing them their joke scrapbook of Steve. Wanda flushed in embarrassment and Tony seemed unsure of whether or not to flirt and joke his way through the embarrassment or just high tail it and run. He let them stew in the embarrassment for a moment before moving between them and putting an arm over each one of their shoulders.

“Don’t know how it got out originally, but it somehow got to Billy who sent it to Kate, Kate sent it to Hawk, and he sent it to Jan. At which point it ended up in my inbox.”

He seemed to be in a good mood so that told them that Steve wasn’t offended by the clear lack of respect for privacy or their obvious voyeur activities. Still Wanda had the decency to feel bad about what she and Tony had done.

“I’m sorry Steve, we-“

“It’s alright. Besides this means you two owe me a nice dinner and now I get to start my own scrap book. What do you think of my first picture?”

Steve held up the camera that he had taken the picture with and showed them what exactly he had taken a picture of. It certainly wasn’t their faces. Tony let out a loud laugh and grinned up at Steve.

“Well if you want me to model for you Cap, all you gotta do is ask. I’m sure Wanda wouldn’t mind either.”

Wanda grinned and buried her face into Steve’s shoulder. Her shoulders shook a bit from the laughter she was holding in. Steve didn’t hold his laughter in and tightened his grip on the two.

“I’ll hold the both of you to that. First though burgers and milkshakes.”


End file.
